Power line communication (PLC) devices carry data on a conductor that is also used simultaneously for AC electric power transmission or electric power distribution. PLC devices operate by impressing a modulated carrier signal on the wiring system. For example, a PLC network may be used by an Internet service provider (ISP) to distribute Internet service throughout a building, such as an apartment building, via the power lines of the building. The ISP may install primary PLC devices for each apartment in a common area of the apartment building, such as a basement. The primary PLC devices may be coupled to an external Internet connection. The primary PLC devices may also be coupled to internal power lines that provide power to each apartment. For example, the internal power lines may be bundled into a single conduit and then distributed throughout the building to the various apartments.
Secondary PLC devices may be installed in each apartment and each secondary PLC device may be communicatively coupled to one of the primary PLC devices via the internal power lines. The primary PLC devices may distribute the Internet connection over the internal power lines to the secondary PLC devices, and the secondary PLC devices may distribute the Internet to networked devices throughout each apartment. Thus, each of the primary PLC devices forms a PLC network with at least one of the secondary PLC devices over the internal power lines. However, since the internal power lines may be bundled into a single conduit, the PLC devices may experience a significant amount of interference from crosstalk arising from electromagnetic coupling between the power lines. Thus, the transmissions of the different PLC networks may interfere with one another due to the proximity of the wires carrying the transmissions.